Jill Jenkins
The active wife of David Jenkins. Early Life Born in West Sussex, Jill was known to be an active woman for a young age, loving to stay in shape and also be rather a strong willed person with her own mind and can be bossy at times but means well. Things changed for her when she had her car being worked on by David Jenkins. She had feelings for him and preached the Gospel to him as she was a Christian he at the time was not. He became a Christian, the become an item the two ended up getting married had having their two children Lorenzo and Wayne. Jill is practical very much into fitness and the pair really love each other and compliment each other well as Jill is much less shy than David. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 31 The Jenkins family move, to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Volume 32 Kevin Davis holds a testimony Sunday which he does ever so often for those in the church to give a testimony how God saved them. While David Jenkins is sharing his testimony he has to endure Mrs Campbell the newest resident comments and criticism. Even Kevin is surprised by Mrs Campbell's behavior and he is among those who are at the meeting to plan how to boot her out of the town. Darcia Layston was among those fed up with the presence of Mrs Campbell in the town who has caused such grieve with the town, and she decided to host a meeting in her house to try and figure out an idea as to how to get rid of Mrs Campbell. At the meeting David and Jill were there as well as Charlie Peckham, Rita Sharpino, Pat Roth, Lala Perdy, Kevin Davis, Roger Harding, Michelle Laddy, Joey Mauren and Mrs Holland. However it seemed no one came up with a good idea. Darcia is livid and tries to force them to come up with a great idea but it comes to no avail. Also it seemed she did not realise how they all did not like Darcia and wish they could get rid of her just as much as Mrs Campbell. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #118-119 Marathon Women #118 Tale of Jill Jenkins Jill and David are both training for the marathon. Jill is managing to beat her husband in every turn. However she is obsessed with wanting to beat Kirky who she finds too perfect and happy and this desire really takes over her. The marathon begins and those participating run to try and get to the finishing line. #119 Tale of Bobby Hardcastles Jill Jenkins ends up losing to Kirky much to her great anger. She does however manage to beat her husband David. The Devon Show Season 6 Episode 4 It's Everyday Yo When Rob Paul, the irritating, vile Youtube sensation moves into the neighborhood in a mansion and causes great havoc, David and Jane are among those enlisted in the plan to try and get rid of Rob Paul and in fact all those who were at the planning meeting for trying to get rid of Mrs Campbell with the addition of Mary Bishop and Nanny Prescot as well as Mrs Taffy, leading the group. They don't have any good ideas but Nanny Prescot decides they should go into the mansion and force Rob out. They all go but except for Nanny Prescot they all one by one as they get distracted when they arrive at the house. Soon enough after encountering with the talking drunk Chris Greavers, they all come back to Nanny Prescot and fight for the cause to get rid of Rob Paul (except for Mrs Taffy). They see him with his girlfriend Ultra Violet in which he wants to film a stunt of the pair of them on a mattress outside ion fire. He forces her on the mattress but she manages to get off just in time as the mattress is put on fire. Rob ends up on the mattress and catching on fire he jumps down to the pool to stop the flames. the mattress which is on fire also is thrown to the pool and Rob is nearly drowned. After such an experience Rob immediately leaves town embarrassed by the whole affair.